The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for video transmission in a video conferencing system, and relates to a recording medium readable by a computer having a program for realizing the mentioned apparatus and method.
Particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for video transmission in a video conferencing system, and relates to a recording medium readable by a computer having a program for realizing the mentioned apparatus and method, in which in order to efficiently transmit the speaker""s picture in meetings, conferences, workshops and the like, the text data is separately transmitted by being separated from the speaker""s picture.
Recently, the traffic is being more and more complicated, and the communication networks are progressing toward higher levels. In this context, the current demand is that people do not want to go to the conferencing sites, but want to remotely watch the conference. However, the speaker""s data consists of a text, and therefore, it is difficult to photograph and transmit the large amount of the speaker""s data by a video camera.
That is, in the case where the speaking scene is photographed and is transmitted through a computer network, the speaker""s image and the text data picture are mixed together, and under this circumstance, if the speaker moves very much, so much the amount of the information is increased. Accordingly, so much a wider band width is required.
Therefore, it is necessary a method in which the speakers are separated respectively, and the text data is transmitted in a separated form, while the speakers are transmitted in the form of a video data, thereby reducing the band width during the transmission.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for video transmission in a video conferencing system, and to provide a computer readable recording medium storing a program for realizing the mentioned apparatus and method, in which in order to efficiently transmit the speaker""s picture in meetings, conferences, workshops and the like, the text data is separately transmitted by being separated from the speaker""s picture.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for video transmission in a video conferencing system, including: a signal converting part for converting an analogue speaking video data of an external source to a digital speaking data; a scaling part for carrying out a scaling to expand or reduce the speaking video data of the signal converting part to a proper size; a filtering and scaling part for carrying out a filtering to remove noises from a text video data of an external source, and for carrying out a scaling to expand or reduce its size to a proper one; a difference component extracting part for extracting difference components from the speaking video data and the text video data of the scaling part and the filtering and scaling part; a binary imaging part for setting a first threshold value to the extracted speaker""s video data of the difference component extracting part to form a binary image; a filtering part for setting a second threshold value to the binary speaker""s image of the binary imaging part, to carry out a filtering so as to assign a relevant region to the speaker""s image; an encoding part for compressingly encoding the speaker""s video data of the assigned region of the filtering part; and a first interfacing part for carrying out an interfacing by connecting a communication network to the speaker""s video data of the encoding part and to the text video data from another external source.
The apparatus of the present invention further includes: a second interfacing part for receiving the speaker""s video data and the text video data by connecting them to the communication network; a decoding part for decoding the compressingly encoded speaker""s video data of the second interfacing part; and a mixing part for mixing together the decoded speaker""s video data of the decoding part and the text video data of the second interfacing part.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for video transmission in a video conferencing system according to the present invention, including the steps of: a) converting an analogue speaking video data of an external source to a digital speaking data; b) carrying out a scaling to expand or reduce the converted speaking video data to a proper size; c) carrying out a filtering to remove noises from a text video data of an external source, and carrying out a scaling to expand or reduce its size to a proper one; d) extracting difference components from the scaled speaking video data and the text video data of the second and third steps; e) setting a first threshold value to the extracted speaker""s video data to form a binary image; f) setting a second threshold value to the binary speaker""s image to carry out a filtering so as to assign a relevant region to the speaker""s image; g) and compressingly encoding the speaker""s video data of the assigned region, and carrying out an interfacing by connecting a communication network to the speaker""s video data and to the text video data from another external source. The method of the present invention further includes the steps of: receiving the speaker""s video data and the text video data by connecting them to the communication network; decoding the received speaker""s video data; and mixing together the decoded speaker""s video data and the received text video data.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable recording medium storing a program for executing a method for video transmission in a video conferencing system, the method comprising the steps of: a) converting an analogue speaking video data of an external source to a digital speaking data; b) carrying out a scaling to expand or reduce the converted speaking video data to a proper size; c) carrying out a filtering to remove noises from a text video data of an external source, and carrying out a scaling to expand or reduce its size to a proper one; d) extracting difference components from the scaled speaking video data and the text video data of the second and third functions; e) setting a first threshold value to the extracted speaker""s video data to form a binary image; f) setting a second threshold value to the binary speaker""s image to carry out a filtering so as to assign a relevant region to the speaker""s image; and g) compressingly encoding the speaker""s video data of the assigned region, and carrying out an interfacing by connecting a communication network to the speaker""s video data and to the text video data from another external source.